paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Pawz
This is a story that I had some help Dedication Authors and FlamingPup(Hope you like it) Cast PAW Patrol *Ryder *Marshall *Skye *Rubble *Zuma *Chase *Rocky *Valerie Story Opens in on the pups, Fuzzy and Ryder watching a movie Rocky: I love this movie (Screen falls and causes a fire) Marshall: I'll get it *Barks (Puts out the fire) (Lots of smoke pour out of the fire and heads for the only exit witch Marshall is standing by) Marshall: I feel... (Marshall and fuzzy falls down the slide and lands in his pup house) (Marshall is unconscious) Marshall: Where am I ?????????: Your in the land of Pawz Marshall: Who are you Munchkins: Were the munchkins Chase, Valerie, Penelope and Lilac Marshall: I'm Marshall (Marshall sees he hit a girl) Skye the Good Witch(SGW):Hi I am Skye the Good Witch and you have hit the wicked Pup of the west Marshall: Cool hat SGW: Take it and put it on (Marshall put on the hat) Marshall: Perfect fit (Fuzzy Gets on the hat) Munchkins: Follow the red paw print road Marshall: I will Scene Change spin (The duo walk up to a post with a scare pup on it) ????: Hi Marshall: Who said that ????: I did Marshall: Scare pup Zuma: You can call me Zuma and I've always wanted to swim Marshall: I'm going to The Wizard of Pawz to get me home maybe he can make you able to swim Zuma: Can you get me down Marshall: *FacePaw(Thinks) Duh Scene Change Wind (Marshall, Fuzzy, and Zuma walk up to a tinpup stuck in syrup) Tinpup: (muffled) Hose Zuma: What Tinpup: (Little Muffled) Hose Marshall: Hose (He turns the hose on and sprays ) Tinpup: Thanks, I'm Rocky Trio: Hi Rocky Rocky: I have always wanted to run, but I ran outside and this syrup was spilt on me so I was stuck Marshall: And we freed you Rocky: yes Zuma: do you want to come with us to the Wizard of Pawz Rocky: Yes Scene change to a forest (The four head into the forest and find a lion at the front) Four: AAHHHHH Lion: AAHHHHH Rocky: Why did you scream Lion: Because you scared me Rocky: What's your name Rubble: It's Rubble Rocky: Well Rubble do you want to come with us to The Wizard of Pawz Rubble: Do I Scene change to a castle run by four pups Gram: crystal ball show me where Marshall is. I want his hat Other Flying pup spot Marshall and swoop him by his hat One Rescue Later Marshall: You guys saved me Zuma: we couldn't of done it without fuzzy in the palace The Wizard Of Pawz: You seek power, ask later Marshall: I need to get home (Curtains open) Then tap your hat three times and say I want to go home Marshall*Tap *Tap *Tap I want to go home Home (Echo) Ryder: Marshall your home Marshall: I had a crazy dream (Marshall said "You were there" to everyone) (Pups laugh) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:SkyeWatcher0121 Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies